


Perfect For Eachother

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Two Dog Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: When Stiles walks into his room, he does his normal routine of throwing his school bag near his computer desk and flopped face first onto his bed, letting out a groan. Lacrosse practice had been brutal today. Coach was ticked off at some freshman pulling the fire alarm during his lunch period, making him miss his lunch, so he decided to punish everyone else since he couldn't do anything about the other kid. Stiles lets out another groan of annoyance when he realizes he is gonna have to shower soon because there´s weekly pack movie night. Scott´s idea for pack bonding time. Stiles lifts himself off the bed and turns around to sit up on the edge of the bed, but he lets out a scream when he sees Peter Hale sitting in his computer chair, smirking at him with his arms crossed over his chest.





	Perfect For Eachother

When Stiles walks into his room, he does his normal routine of throwing his school bag near his computer desk and flopping face first onto his bed, letting out a groan. Lacrosse practice had been brutal today. Coach was ticked off at some freshman pulling the fire alarm during his lunch period, making him miss his lunch, so he decided to punish everyone else since he couldn't do anything about the other kid. Stiles lets out another groan of annoyance when he realizes he is gonna have to shower soon because there´s weekly pack movie night. Scott´s idea for pack bonding time. Stiles lifts himself off the bed and turns around to sit up on the edge of the bed, but he lets out a scream of surprise when he sees Peter Hale sitting in his computer chair, smirking at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

¨What the heck Peter! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? This is a total Edward Cullen move right there. Freakin waiting for me in my room, watching me. Why didn't you say you were here?¨ Stiles watches as Peter uncrosses his arms and straightens his signature v-neck shirt before replying.

¨Derek sent me here to tell you that the movie night has been canceled because Isaac broke the tv and DVD player. Again. So we're going to do it tomorrow. And really Stiles? Edward Cullen is the best you can come up with? You are in poor need of better people to compare me to then a sparkling vampire. To answer your other question, I wanted to see how long it took for you to realize I was here. If I had come here with the intention to kill you, you would have been dead before your backpack touched the floor.¨ Peter nudges the backpack with his foot and Stiles realizes he must had practically thrown his bag onto Peter. Suits him right for scaring him. Stiles glares at Peter as reaches down and snaches his bag away from Peter´s foot. 

¨You wouldn't have been able to get inside the house if you wanted to kill me. With my emissary training combined with my spark, I´ve warded the house from anyone with the intention of causing harm. Anyone with plans of hurting my dad, me or anyone else in the pack can´t get in. That includes other pack members.¨ Peter raises his eyebrows in what Stiles assumes is surprise and Stiles smirks. It's not everyday Stiles can surprise Peter, but the surprised look is soon gone from Peter´s face and he stands up, walking towards Stiles, who has sat back down onto his bed.

¨And what,¨ Peter asks, ”would happen if I get the sudden urge to hurt you, after I've already gotten inside the house?¨ Peter stands right in front of Stiles, his smirk back on his face as he leans down to eye level to Stiles. Stiles freezes at the sudden closeness and stares at Peter. He can see the amusement dancing in Peter´s eyes. Stiles fights to keep a look of surprise on his face as he gets an idea.

¨W-well,¨ He stampers and leans closer, his face only centimeters away from Peter's and then it´s Peter's turn to look surprised again. Stiles smirks and places his hand on Peter's chest, sending energy through his hand and bends it the way he wants to and suddenly, Peter is thrown back and his back comes in contact with Stiles´s bedroom wall with a curse from Peter. ¨I would do that and you wouldn't be able to touch me.¨

Stiles watches in satisfaction as Peter struggles against Stiles magical hold. No matter how hard Peter tries, he can't break free. Peter glances at Stiles and when he sees his smirk, his eyes flash blue for a moment before he regains control and smiles back at Stiles.

¨Okay, you had your fun Stiles. Point taken. You can let me go now.¨ Stiles hums and strokes his fake, invisible beard in fake consideration. 

¨I don't think I will Peter.¨ When Stiles looks back at Peter, he sees that the smile is gone and he´s glaring at him now. ¨You are always poking fun at my powers when I didn't know how to control them and you're always making fun of everybody in the pack. You even make a couple people wolf out in anger and Allison has been seconds away from shooting you with an arrow more than once. And every time you tick someone off, either Derek, Scott or I have to stop the others from trying to rip you apart, so I think I´ll keep you right where you are for a while. See it as a time out.¨ Stiles smiles  at Peter again, ignoring the low growl that comes from Peter. 

¨I´m not a child Stiles. I am older than you. I was in highschool before you were born. If you didn't have magic right now I could kill you in a second. You have no right to-¨ Stiles´ smiles twists back into a smirk as he brings his hand to his mouth, putting one finger over his lips before making a ´shhhh´ sound and, with some help from hs magic, Peter shuts his mouth immediately. Stiles lets out a small laugh as he watches Peter struggles to talk before his eyes turn blue and he half shifts, his claws enlarging and embedding themselves into the wall behind him. 

¨Now now Peter. I have to go take a shower, then if you stop struggling and trying to yell at me, when I get out I might allow you to talk. Maybe. But you have to be good. Okay? And stop tearing up my wall with your claws.¨ Stiles turns to his dresser and opens a drawer to get another set of clothes, not sparing another glance at Peter, knowing there´s no way he's gonna move before Stiles takes down the wall of magic keeping him there. 

He goes into his bathroom and doesn´t bother closing the door, Peter can't see him where he is on the wall so why bother? Stiles sets his clothes on the closed toilet seat and puts his phone in the jack he has for it and pulls up the radio app. He sticks his head through the doorway and sends Peter a full teeth smile.

¨I hope you don't mind having a little music, I sing in the shower, just to warn you. I won´t stop just because you're here.¨ Peter just glares at him and growls again, but doesn't try to talk. Stiles ducks back inside and strips down to get into the shower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter lets out another low growl as he hears Stiles turn on the shower and get in. By leaving the door open, Stiles is ensuring Peter hears every little thing that is happening inside the bathroom. He considers testing the bonds again in hopes of breaking free, but Stiles said that if he didn't struggle, he´d take take off the magic preventing him from speaking. But that doesn´t stop Peter from starting to shake in anger. That little brat has no right doing this to him! He is a grown werewolf! Not a pup that can't behave himself. While most of what Stiles had said about antagonizing the pack is true, what else is Peter supposed to do when 95% of the pack is teenagers? He´s teaching them restraint and how to not expose themselves to the humans. There are going to be people that are going to antagonize them and if they can't control themselves, then they are going to expose them all. Plus it's fun to antagonize them. 

Peter hears Stiles start singing and wishes he could cover his ears. Not that the boy is a bad singer, but he´s singing some god-awful pop song. It makes Peter want to claw his ears out. He´d rather hear Lydia scream then hear this monstrosity people call music now-a-days. The song goes on a few more minutes before Peter hears the song end and silently thanks every deity he can think of before he hears the next song start. He exchanges his thanks for curses as he hears the starting beats to ´Who Let The Dogs Out¨. He can hear Stiles start laughing loudly before he hears a yelp and then a loud thump, then Stiles starts to let out a string of curses. Peter lets out a chuckle of his own when he hears Stiles creative curses. Not long after Peter hears the thump, he hears Stiles get up, with the help of a few more curses, and hears the water turn off. The drip of water onto tile floor indicates that Stiles has gotten out of the shower and a moment later Stiles pokes his head out of the bathroom, hair dripping with a scowl on his face. 

¨Laughing at my misfortune will not help your situation. If anything it will make me want to keep you bound up longer.¨ Stiles ducks back inside the bathroom and Peter hears clothes rustling as Stiles gets dressed. Peter almost smell Stiles´ embarrassment from where he is stuck. The smell of Stiles´embarrassment is one mixed with a hint of anger, not like the embarrassed Peter likes Stiles to smell like. Peter likes when Stiles´ smells of blushing embarrassment, not unhappy embarrassment. It´s hard to explain and Peter is starting to give himself a headache just thinking about it. But that still didn't stop Peter's wolf from letting out a small whine at the scent of an unhappy Stiles. 

Most of when Peter messes with Stiles it is to get a response from him. Someone could even say it is just to get Stiles to pay attention to him, not whatever ´badie of the week´, as the boy insists on calling them, or other pack member is occupying the boy´s attention at the time. Peter always wants Stiles´ attention, and he´s definitely has it now. Peter didn't exactly plan to be magically pinned to a wall this long, left to his own devised. When he did imagine anything like this, it involved a lot less clothes. But Peter will take what he can get. For now anyway.

Stiles finally turns off his music and steps out of the bathroom, still toweling his hair dry, Peter's breath catches when he sees that he's only wearing a pair of sweatpants, chest totally bare. One common misconception about Stiles, is that everyone thinks he is a scrawny human, but that's not the case. He is skinny, but he does have some muscle on his body if the slightly defined six pack was anything to go by. It wasn´t as defined as any of the ones on the werewolves in the pack, but it is still there enough to make Peter's pants get a little too tight for his liking. When Peter rips his gaze away from Stiles´ body, he is met with a sly smirk on Stiles´ face. 

¨See something you like?¨ Stiles asked teasingly with a little wiggle of his hips. Peter's gaze turned into a glare, he has so much he wants to say to Stiels right now, if only Stiles hadn't taken away his ability to speak! ¨Hmm, well you were good while I was in the bathroom, so I suppose I should let you speak now, but I'm not sure. I mean, you have said some pretty rude things to me in the past, and I'm kind of liking the silence from you. I can talk all I want and you can't threaten me to shut up. This is perfect for me. ¨ Stiles steps towards Peter and stops when he's right in front of him, chest inches away from Peter. Stiles leans in and stares into Peter's eyes, his face is so close that Peter can feel Stiles´ breath fan across his face. He can smell the curly fries Stiles ate on the way home. 

¨Who knows when I´ll get another chance to render you silent and immobile, all alone to do  whatever I please with you? That has never happened before and may never happen again.¨ Stiles leans back and walks to his bed, picking up his backpack before walking over to his computer desk to sit down. He  spins in his chair so he can look at  Peter again.

¨My dad won't be home until at least two in the morning. That wendigo incident last week left a lot of paperwork for him to do so everyone doesn't know what actually happened. So I could really keep you stuck here until tomorrow morning if I want to, cause my dad won't check on me when he gets home. I´ll just take away your speech again when I go to bed. There is nothing stopping me either. If you tell Derek or anyone else in the pack, they would probably say you deserve it for all the crap you give them. Scott will give me his ´puppy dog eyes of disappointment´, joke intended by the way, but that's about all. For now though, I think I want to hear you to talk. This could be entertaining.¨ With a flick of Stiles wrist, Peter can feel the magic that kept him from speaking disappear. Peter takes a minute to move his jaw around before he talks.

¨That wasn't very nice of you Stiles. You should know better than to tease a wolf. It might just come back to  _ bite _ you in the butt in the future.¨ Peter put emphasize on ´bite´ and let his teeth grow into fangs to add effect, but Stiles just laughs.

¨You aren´t gonna hurt me Zomiewolf. Even it I didn't have you pinned to the wall, you now the pack would kill you again if you tried to kill me or anyone else that wasn't a badie. And they would make sure you stayed dead this time too.¨ Stiles started to kick the ground, making his spin in the chair, causing the chair to let out a small, high pitch squeal everytime Stiles spins past the right end of the desk. It makes Peter want to wince every time he hears it, but he resists. The last thing he needs is Stiles knowing it makes him feel discomfort.  He´d probably find a way to make every chair Peter ever uses make that sound as payback for his many digressions. 

¨You don't know that I wouldn't hurt you. I don't have you kill you to hurt you, you know. I could just as easily cause you any kind of bodily harm and if I did end up killing you, I could just leave Beacon Hills. I have enough money and contacts that I could disappear off the face of this earth before your precious Scott even realizes what happened.¨ Peter made sure to flash his eyes for emphasis, hoping to make the boy realize just how serious he is. Not that he would do anything like that, but it's nice to have options. Stiles stops spinning in his chair and levels Peter with a curious look.

¨If you could do that, then why haven't you left yet? Everyone knows you hate it here and everyone who lives here. Why do you stay?¨ Stiles tilts his head to the side slightly, like a puppy. Which is very ironic considering Stiles is one of the only non-were-creature Peter associates with.

¨I, uh. I´m not sure. I guess I just got attached to Beacon Hills.  Derek and Cora are my only family left, and they are here. I guess my wolf wanted to be around my family.¨ Peter is glad that Stiles doesn't have werewolf hearing, because that was a blatant lie. While his wolf does like being around family and pack, the bigger reason he has stayed is because his wolf refuses to be separated from Stiles for more than a week. Not that Peter would ever tell anyone. Stiles is too young to deal with a werewolf mate. Especially an older, previously homicidal werewolf. He would never do that to Stiles, because Peter might be a lot of things, but a older man dating an underaged boy or girl will  _ never _ be one of them. Stiles stares at Peter the entire time he talked and the silence following it.

¨Well that's a load of crap.¨ Peter's eyes snapped up from where they had wandered back to Stiles chest in surprise at Stiles´sudden outburst. ¨ Peter, while I will believe that wolves crave family and pack contact because of all the puppy piles I have seen and been part of, that is not the only part keeping you here. There has to be something else. You should really tell me, cause I go this book from Deaton the other night and it has a truth spell in it that I have been itching to use.¨ Stiles spins so he's facing the desk and opens the top left drawer and pulls out an old leather bound book. Stiles turns back around with am innocent look on his face that doesn't fool Peter for a second.

¨Because you could be staying here with the intent of doing something that will effect the pack horribly. We can't have that now can we?¨ Stiles says teasingly, but the thought of Stiles finding out why he's still here sends chills of worry down Peter's spine. He can't find out about them being each other's mates. Peter knows Stiles would never willingly be Peter's mate and the rejection could quite literally kill him. 

¨Stiles, no more spells. I can assure you I have no intent of hurting the pack or anyone else. I'm here simply because my wolf wants to be here.¨ Peter can feel his heart start to pound faster as Stiles continues to flip through the book, humming to show he is listening. Without looking up from the spell book, Stiles answers him in an almost bored tone. Which Peter knows is a total lie, Stiles´ heartbeat is faster than usual and he is practically oozing of excitement. 

¨Stop lying Peter. Just because I'm not a werewolf lie detector, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. Plus you're a horrible liar. I´ve been lying to my dad since I found out how to hack into the sheriff station´s database at age eleven. I- oh! Here it is!¨ Stiles mumbles under his breath about how the spell looks easy enough and Peter can feel his face go pale as Stiles stands up and walks closer to him, still reading from the page in the book. 

¨Stiles, stop. I'm serious!¨ Peter starts to struggle against his bonds, but they still don't budge and he starts to panic when Stiles raises his hand, orangish reddish sparkes starting to emerge. ¨Stiles! I was putting up with this before, but you need to stop.¨ Stiles ignores Peter and starts to chant in latin. ¨Don't you dare spell me again! Please!¨ Stiles looks up and pauses for a moment at Peter's plead before saying the last line of the spell.  Suddenly Peter has the urge to tell Stiles anything he wants. His eyes widen and his breath picks up more as he starts to struggle harder against his restraints. Stiles smiles in satisfaction as the spell works and tosses the spell book onto the bed behind him.

¨So Peter, do you want to tell me why you want to stay here?¨ Stiles watches as Peter struggles not to answer, but it is futile.

¨No,¨ Peter grits out, trying desperately not to answer. ¨I don't want to tell you why I'm staying here.¨ Stiles gives him an unimpressed look at Peter's loophole.

¨Fine, I´ll ask you a more specific question. Why are you staying in Beacon Hills?¨ Peter looks at Stiles with a pleading look, begging him not to make him answer, but Stiles just settles him with a stubborn look. He's not gonna let this go.

¨You are the reason I'm still here.¨ Suddenly it is like the floodgates are opened and Peter can't stop talking. ¨My wolf don't let me leave you. As soon as I saw you, my wolf let me know you were my mate. That is why I gave you the choice of if you wanted the bite. Why I didn't force it on you. Even when I was out of my mind with my alpha power, my wolf gave me back enough sanity in that moment so I made sure not to hurt you. You are the only one in the pack, besides Derek,  who has a key to my apartment for a reason. It´s not just so I don't have to let you in every time you want to use one of my books, it´s because you are the only one in the pack that I trust to be in my home when I'm not there. Whenever I am away from you fro more than a week my wolf gets so anxious I half shift at the slightest thing and I have to find ways to relieve the tension. Which ranges from running in the preserve, agitation the pack more than usual, and some other things that involve my bed and a lot of attention from my right hand.¨ 

Peter takes a big breath when he finishes talking and continues to stare at the floor, refusing to look at Stiles to see whatever rejection is written on the boy´s face. The boy in question seems to be stunned into silence and if it had been in any other situation, Peter might be proud than he could render Stiles speechless. But at this moment, Peter would give anything for Stiles to say some witty remark, he´d even be grateful for a dog joke right now as long as it wasn't the rejection bound to come. He hears Stiles shuffle towards him before  he says something in latin and Peter can feel the truth spell disappearing along with the magic that was keeping him pinned to the wall. As soon as Peter knows that the magic is completely gone, he quickly goes towards the window, planing to jump out and leave, but with a flick of his fingers the window is slammed shut, activating the mountain ash barrier, trapping Peter inside the house. 

¨Peter, I-¨ Stiles cuts himself off and turns to face Peter, but Peter refuses to turn to meet his eyes.

¨Just get it over with. Tell me what you want to and then break the barrier so I can go. You can forget any of this happend if you want. I just ask that you don't tell the whole pack. Especially Derek, he's been looking for a mate since he found out that wolves do have mates and-¨

¨Peter! Shut up or a second.¨ Stiles cuts him off with a shout. Peter turns around and sees Stiles´ breath has picked up and he can hear that his heart is beating erratically. He's having a panic attack. Immediately Peter rushes over and grabs Stiles gently by the shoulders, forcing him to look at Peter. Stiles leans into the touch and points a shaky hand towards the bed. Peter gets the hint and brings Stiles to the foot of the bed, sitting him down before kneeling between Stiles legs.

¨Stiles, you have to calm down, you're going to hyperventilate soon if you don't start regulating your breathing. Just focus on my breathing and try to match it with yours.¨  Peter puts one of Stiles hands palm down on his chest to help the boy find the rhythm, but after a few moments of Stiles trying, nothing improves. 

¨Y-you, you n-n-need-¨ Stiles tries to tell Peter something, but he can't catch his breath long enough to say a full sentence. Peter feels his stomach lurch as he watches Stiles struggle for breath. He caused this, his confession was bad enough to trigger a panic attack. Stiles hasn't had a panic attack since the Darak incident. 

¨I-I'm so sorry Stiles. I didn't want you to know about any of this.¨ Peter's confession only seemed to make Stiles´ panic worse and Peter starts to panic. If Stiles didn't calm down soon he was going to pass out. Suddenly a thought hits Peter about Stiles last panic attack.

¨Stiles! How did Lydia stop your panic attack last time? I remember you telling the pack what happened, but you didn't say exactly how Lydia stopped it.¨ Stiles looks up at Peter with helpless eyes. He can't even string two words together at this point. Peter tries to think about how he can get the information from Stiles without him having to tell him, but there's only one way Peter can think of. Peter lets his claws out on his right hand and grabs Stiles face with his hand that was still human. 

¨I am going to do what I did to Isaac and what Scott did with you and Lydia before. Okay? I need you to think about the time Lydia helped you so I don't have to take the time ruiting through your head to find it okay? Can you do that? Shake your head yes or no.¨ Peter waits until Stiles nods yes before carefully positioning his claws at the back of Stiles´ head and then pushing them in. Peter throws his head back as images rush threw his head. He has to push past all of the panicked thoughts until he reaches a memory with Lydia and Stiles. 

_ Stiles and Lydia stumble into the locker room, Stiles´ chest heaving with breaths as the panic attack gets worse. Stiles leanbs on one of the lockers before sliding down and sitting on the floor, Lydia following him, hands outreached to help anyway she can. She kneels on the ground and rocks back and forth as she talks. _

_ ¨Just try to think about something else, anything else.¨  _

_ ¨Like what?¨ Stiles gasps out, not looking up from his hands that are braced against the cold floor. _

_ ¨uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family.¨Stiles´ head jerks up and looks at Lydia at her suggestion. Lydia winces and shakes her head when she realizes what she just said. _

_ ¨Oh, I mean-¨ Lydia looks down and shakes her head. ¨Not family. Oh god. Okay, uh, just...¨ Lydia shakes here hands in a circular motion to draw Stiles´ attention back to her. ¨Try and slow your breathing.¨ _

_ ¨I can't. I can't.¨ Stiles gasps out, clasping a hand over his heart, feeling the erratic beating of it against his fingertips. _

_ ¨Shh shh. Stiles, look at me. Look at me.¨ Lydia takes Stiles´ face in her hands and makes him look at her. ¨Shh Stiles.¨ She looks at him and then leans in, kissing him. Stiles eyes widen in shock and he freezes. He doesn't move, not even when Lydia leans back, breaking the kiss. _

_ ¨Ohh. How´d you do that?¨ Stiles breathes out, his voice quiet. Lydia looks at him and purses her lips. _

_ ¨I, uh… I read once that.. Holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you…. You held your breath.¨ Lydia nods along with herself as she talks. _

_ ¨I did?¨ Stiles questions, his head tilting to one side slightly in confusion. _

_ ¨Yeah. You did.¨  _

Suddenly Peter is ripped out of Stiles´ mind with a gasp. He rips his claws out of Stiles neck and stares at Stiles who is still mid panic attack. The entire scene felt like it took five minutes, but in reality Peter had only been inside Stiles´ mind for seconds. Lydia had stopped Stiles´ panic attack my kissing him. Was that what Stiles was trying to tell Peter? That Peter had to kiss Stiles to calm him down? Not that Peter would object to kissing him, but Peter knows he is the one who triggered the attack in the first place, so would it even work? There´s only one way to find out.

¨I´m so sorry Stiles.¨ Peter whispers before leaning in and kissing Stiles. Peter can feel Stiles freeze when his lips press against Stiles slightly chapped, warm lips, just like he did when Lydia kissed him. Peter gets ready to pull back as Lydia did in the memory, but Stiles surprised him by surging forward, continuing to kiss Peter.  He brings his shaking hands up to Peter's face, one hand goes to the back of Peter's neck and the other rests on his cheek. The touch is surprisingly gentle and it makes Peter freeze in surprise. That doesn't stop Stiles though, because as soon as Peter stops moving away he parts his lips, swiping his tongue over Peter's bottom lip, begging for entry. Peter's lips part automatically and suddenly Peter realizes that Stiles is kissing him back, not pushing him away or punching him. 

He hesitantly brings his hands up from where they had fallen in his lap earlier and rests one hand on Stiles´ neck, careful to avoid the claw marks. His other hand weaves its way into Stiles hair, which has grown just enough for Peter's hand to get a good grip if he wished to, but for now he just rested his hand there. Stiles lets out a small groan at the touch, scooting to the edge of the bed to get closer to Peter. Their tongues dance together and Peter can feel his pants start to get too tight  so he breaks the kiss, but doesn't move away from Stiles. Instead, he presses his forehead against Stiles, breathing heavily to catch his breath after the small, but intense make out session. 

¨Why did you kiss me back?¨ Peter breaths out once he regains the ability to talk. Stiles stares into his eyes and blushes.

¨I- I uh, like you Peter. I've liked you for a while now. I just never said anything because I knew you didn't want me like that. I'm sorry you had to do that to stop my panic attack.¨ Peter's eyebrows furrow in confusion and pulls back, immediately missing the closeness of Stiles. 

¨What do you mean you knew I didn't like you. Did you not just hear me under that truth spell. I told you how much you mean to me and my wolf.¨ Stiles frowns and looks at Peter as if he is an idiot.

¨Yeah, but you also said you didn't want me to know about us being mates.¨ He looks down at his hands in his lap and starts to fidget with them as he speaks. ¨I've read enough books about werewolves to know that your wolf choses your mate. Not your human half, so I can understand why you wouldn't tell me. Why you wouldn't want me.¨ Stiles´ sent changes from a mixture of leftover panic and arousal to sadness. And Peter hates that smell on Stiles so Peter puts a finger under Stiles´ chin, forcing him to look up at him. 

¨You idiot boy. I always wanted you. That is the problem! I have a daughter who is your age, yes there may only be about a fifteen year age difference between said child and I, but that doesn't matter. And a daughter  you have slept with by the way.¨ That causes an almost violent blush to cover Stiles´ face and the smell of sadness is replaced by embarrassment and a hint of horror. ¨You aren't even eighteen yet and I may be a lot of things, but I will kill myself before I touch an underaged child anyway that is not appropriate. You could do so much better than me anyway. You deserve the best that the universe can give you. I won't stand in the way of that.¨ Stiles stares at Pete for a long moment of shocked silence before he reaches his hand up and punches Peter in the shoulder. 

¨You- you didn't tell me that I was your mate because you were worried about me not being eighteen? My eighteenth birthday is in four and a half weeks. I couldn't do better than you. Yeah, you might have had a few homicidal spreas in the past, but you were insane when you tried to kill everybody. I already love you you moron. Why do you think the first thing I learned from Deaton is how to block certain scents from werewolf smelling.¨

Peter is stunned into silence for another time tonight when Stiles says he loves him. He can hear his heart, so Peter knows he's not lying. There are tears starting to collect in Peter's eyes and Stiles sees them immediately.

¨Peter!¨ He says in alarm. ¨What´s wrong? Was it too early to say that? I'm sorry.¨ Peter shakes his head, laughing as the first tears fall.

¨Every since I was a pup, my parents would tell me a my siblings about mates. I would read anything I could get my hands on about mates and I would always ask every family member I ever saw for their stories on how they met their mates. But I gave up on finding a mate years before the fire after I heard stories about how some werewolves either never meet their mate, didn't have a mate, or about how sometimes a werewolf's mate would die before they met. All I ever wanted was to find my mate and for them to love me like I knew I would love them. When I found you, I thought I was sure to never be loved by my mate. I had given up hope.¨ Peter looks up at Stiles, tears still falling and smiles. 

Stiles doesn't know what to say, so he just leans in and cups Peter's face as he kisses him gently. Their lips are so soft against each other, the kiss so sweet it makes Peter's wolf howl with satisfaction. Now that all the urgency of the panic attack is gone, Stiles can confuse on the feel of Peter's lips. They are the softest thing Stiles has ever felt and they are so warm they send shivers down his spine. When Stiles breaks the kiss he brushes the tears off of Peter's face with gently caresses. Peter raises from his kneeling position and moves to sit on the bed next to Stiles. As soon as Peter sits down, Stiles starts to lean back, pulling Peter down next to him by his shirt. Once they were both lying down on their sides staring into eachother's eyes, Peter breaks the silence. 

¨We won't be doing anything until your birthday other than kissing when it comes to bedroom activity, but we can go on as many dates that you want to make up for it. We don't have to tell the pack if you don't want to, but they will probably find out eventually.¨Peter murmurs in a quiet voice, but Stiles shakes his head.

¨We should tell them. They have a right to know I think. Unless you don't want them to know yet. Cause if you don't want them to know, they don't have to.¨ As Stiles spoke, he stretched his arm out and grabs Peter's hand, interlocking their fingers. He looks up at Peter threw his lashes in a way that is equally arousing and adorable with Stiles´ big doe eyes.. 

¨Oh, if you don't mind I would be glad to tell the pack how my perfect mate,¨ Peter pauses to let out a playful growl as he grabs Stiles´ waist with his unoccupied hand and pulled him closer. ¨Has chose me to love him. And once you turn eighteen, I'm going to ravish you and when we go to pack meetings they are going to smell us on each other and know exactly what we do together.¨ A light blush settles on Stiles´ cheeks at Peter's statement and growl. Peter can smell the spike in arousal when he had growled and mentally filed that away for when Stiles turns eighteen. 

¨Well,¨ Stiles raises his eyebrows at Peter with a mischievous grin. ¨You did say we could kiss. Is that limited to only lips? Cause I'm sure we can drive the pack crazy with some hickies if we want to.¨ Peter lets out a laugh. 

Stiles really is the perfect mate for him. 


End file.
